


From Heaven

by citrineelephant



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrineelephant/pseuds/citrineelephant
Summary: A legendary hitman, a legendary lover.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Female Reader, Zane Flynt/Reader, Zane Flynt/You
Kudos: 53





	From Heaven

Zane Flynt, legendary hitman revered and wanted dead across all six galaxies. Vault Hunter, Crimson Raider, handsome bastard. Someone who killed for a living and enjoyed it. A brutal man and honestly quite terrifying, despite his foolish demeanor. 

Not someone you had expected to be so… gentle.

The slim, but rather built man tugged off his black suit under his clothing and you finally got to see him as you wanted to so desperately. He was sculpted like an art piece, well crafted and designed, like a perfect gift from the gods.

Or maybe he was the devil himself.

It did not matter, you thought, as his lips touched yours again. His breath smelled of whiskey, but he was far from drunk. His hands migrated towards your hips before he ran them up under your shirt. The sensation of his hands on you drove you wild and you let out a soft whine, begging him to continue. 

Soon, Zane’s hands found their way to your chest, rubbing the skin so gently. As he loomed over you, having you pinned to the wall in some bandit encampment, long since raided and emptied with a little influence of a few guns, you felt yourself growing more and more aroused. 

The operative pulled at your shirt, tenderly pulling it up and over your shoulders and tossing it aside. You were not even sure when you ended up laying in the dust with him on top of you, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his frame. He kicked them off his legs before kissing you again. The taste of his tongue on yours…

Zane’s hands began working on your pants, tugging them gently down. You moved your hips up so he could get them off, soon, kicking them off, yourself. 

Both of you were down to your underwear, breathing on each other’s lips and unable to resist one another. You found your hands migrating down to his boxers, pulling at them, desperate and pining for his cock. 

He chuckled softly against you, acknowledging how eager you were as his hands went for your bra. 

“Slow down, lass,” the man breathed out gently, unclasping your bra and helping you pull it off. 

Down to one article of clothing. Your hands already had his pulled down partway as his hands worked on yours. 

You whimpered, wanting nothing but the man inside of you. He knew it, too.

“Let me,” Zane said, pulling back slightly so he could tug your panties down.

Soon, they were off along with his. You could see how hard his dick was, how it ached for you. And you for him.

And how goddamn wet you were…

Zane made his way to your neck, breathing hot breaths on your skin as he pressed his lips to your throat. Fingers explored down your body, making their way to your pussy. 

Those fingers knew exactly what to do, teasing at your clit, rubbing at it with such care and curiosity. 

You gasped, letting out a soft moan. 

You felt him smile against your neck as he gave you a soft bite.

God, it felt good to have him, even if he was not inside, yet. Just having a lover as sweet as him, no matter how crazy he may or may not have been…

Zane’s fingers twirled around your anatomy, brushing against it softly. Just enough to make your hips buck in anticipation. How sensitive the clit was, he knew just how to take advantage.

The man’s fingers migrated to your opening, slipping inside the warm, wet cavern. You were ready. So, so, so ready.

Then, what you were waiting for. His fingers slipped out from your pussy as he pulled back. You stared into his uncovered eye, taking in the look of him. How his hair was a complete mess, strands falling in his face. How his cheeks were flushed. How the sweat dripped from his forehead. You wanted to savor this moment. 

Zane entered you and you felt the bliss overtake you like a flower blooming at sunrise. He was careful, sliding inside slowly, but you welcomed him so easily. 

God, he was big. 

“Fuck,” you muttered, gyrating your hips to help him inside.

He slid deep inside before taking your arms above your head and pinning them down with one hand, the other resting next to your head. Your lover pulled back before thrusting forward inside of you. 

A moan and a grunt.

Zane’s fingers curled on your wrists as he moved his hips back and forth. Never once did he go too hard. He took his time, making sure you felt loved like you deserved.

Never had you felt so loved, either. How gentle a lover he really was, kissing at your body like you were a goddess, moving like a soft wave. 

He was moving the perfect speed, pressing against the back of your vagina in just the right way. You felt yourself leaking onto his cock, dripping onto the ground below the both of you. 

“Lass, you’re doing so good,” Zane’s breath danced on your skin as he moaned.

“Don’t stop,” you whined, begging him. 

He sped up ever so slightly, thrusting his body forward into you. You gasped.

“I’m so close-” your lover’s voice hitched as his back arched along with yours.

“Cum with me,” you pleaded.

Zane moved his body and with that, an explosion of lust filled the air, like a hoard of butterflies emerging from a tree in the summer sun.

As you came, so did he, unloading inside. 

Bliss. Pure and utter bliss. 

Zane gave you one last kiss, before the sounds of the other Vault Hunters calling for you two broke the cloud.


End file.
